


Loveproof

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphelios is a cutie shy person, Cringe, Europeans might get it?, M/M, Modern AU, Party in 2, Piltover action, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Sad and Happy, Sett is a dumb idiot, Sharing a Bed, Smartass Sett 'bout feelings, Tension, Wrong opinions about eachother, feral Aphelios, idk man, mostly sad, prepare to cringe, tries to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I know you love me and I love you too, Sett""No, Aphelios... you don't love me"
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, yeeted this idea, hope you'll like it

It was a sunny bright day in Piltover, the sun needing a few more hours to rise and shine due to the amount of tall buildings in the center of the city, it’s light slowly engulfing the wide streets.

Piltover always had it’s charm, even though it’s far away from a naturally beautiful city, not even mentioning it’s messy zaunite undergrounds, it always managed to find a way to balance out the architecture of all buildings, modern style glass skyscrapers and old stone built structures blending in perfectly for everyone to wonder around the streets and admire the “Pearl of technology”, a nickname well deserved for the city state’s progressive beauty.

But this day isn’t your casual chill Piltover day, when people went on normally with their lives, today is the last day of spring, meaning that, from all across Runeterra, tens of thousands of people came here to watch the 7th edition of the “Global Music Contest”, where the best singers from all nations of the planet are battling fiercely to win the competition and bring the contest to their home to be hosted next year.

The contest was at first just a small music duel between Noxus and Demacia, after their reconciliation, both nations wanting to end their bitter rivalry and bring Runeterra into a new age of prosperity. But quickly others wanted to join in, to participate both in the competition and the “modern peace” idea it imposed, thus, in only a couple of years, all major nations are running with their best artists, trying to bring the GMC home.

It consisted of a live show, broadcasted by all televisions, where all participants performed their song on a common stage in a predetermined order, blasting in with various ways of presenting their moment, hoping it will remain in the viewer’s mind and receive the _deciding_ points.

Yup, after the show ends, the voting process begins, people from all nations are showing their support for their favorite entry, but at the same time, _professional juries_ selected from participating countries give points as well, each of the 2 ways representing 50% of the total score.

Last year, Ezreal, some unknown guy from Piltover won the competition held in Shurima with a pretty modern pop song, thus bringing the contest to the city for the first time, yet his songs sparked a lot of controversy with it’s rather…... cocky egoistic lyrics, barely managing to come on top on the second place, being saved by the televote.

Tch, people and their lust for scandal and drama, somehow betraying the entire purpose of the contest of bringing people together, uniting them with music, a thing all should relate too, but… that’s life, you win some you lose some.

This year though, a big show is promised, Piltover investing a lot of money and time in making this edition a very memorable one. It will take place in the biggest arena of the city, having room for thousands of people to watch the show up close and feel the music better. The mayor ordered the town police to patrol all major streets as well as the surrounding areas of the Arena and the hotels in which the singers are stayin’ for a couple of days, relaxing, rehearsing, exploring the city, interviews, that kind of stuff.

By far, this year’s favorites to win the show are Ionia, represented by 24 years old half vastaya, Sett, a waaay too hot beast of a man who might or might not have been arrested for violence in his life, and Targon, with 21 years old Lunari, Aphelios, an unknown figure until recently, opting for a very reserved (boring) way of life, his music style reflecting that perfectly.

He has a slow piano ballad meant to showcase sadness and depression of someone you love dying, a truly emotional take in the contest, most entries being classic pop dance songs, this clearly stands out. Some may call him a sadist for his lack of life and lack of energy in the press interviews and media appearances, responding monosyllabically to the questions he was asked about the song’s origin or meaning, but he is surely dedicating his entire soul for his performance, wishing to win for Targon for the first time.

But sure the task ain’t easy with the Ionian hunk brutally making his way to the top in the public preferences, having millions of views in the first hours of his song being released, and what a song he has, it is _the banger_ people were waiting for, Sett showing his best parts, both musically and definitely physically, all his dance moves revealing too much skin, muscles and sexiness, leaving the fans to sip braindeadly as they smash that replay button.

The 2 songs are neck and neck in the betting odds, both being with around 40% of winning the competition, leaving the other 7 acts to share between themselves the painfully 20% remaining, most of them being forgotten by this point.

The people are already gathering at the arena as only a few hours are left until the big show promised, the participants having to give a last press conference in the order they will perform tonight, Aphelios being 7th and Sett closing the show, _obviously._

* * *

“Hah, that wierdo is done for, I got this”. Sett had his usual smug on, laughing grinnishly as he refreshed his music video one more time just to see the views one more time, almost tripping over on the otherwise smooth surface, not caring about the steps he has to take.

_79 millions views_ “I may just be too good for this, right, Xayah?”

Silence.

Sett was too absorbed watching and refreshing the clip on his phone, he remained behind his delegation team, seeing them a good distance away, not to mention they were already late for the conference, Sett just had to change his outfit 7 times to find the _‘hottest’_ one possible, he just can’t stop even for a single second.

“I swear to mother Ionia, one more time I see you with that phone in your hand and I will personally shave your head while you sleep” Xayah responded angrily, with her brow furrowed, her feet beating on the ground rapidly, the stone paved streets resonating the sound to Sett’s pointy ears, making them twitch. She had a dead look on her face, making his eyes widen out, almost in fear.

“IIhh, calm down” Sett knew she wasn’t joking, doing that to his cousin too many times for him to not take her seriously, _what kind of girls does Rakan like?_

He sped up his walking, quickly catching up to the 2 lovers and the others, putting his large hands on both of their shoulders and pulling them onto his sides.

“Ay, Ionia will win tonight, don’t you worry, _I_ am not that Jhin guy from 4 years ago”, “It’s not like the people will salivate every moment of my performance, wishing they were me, breaking their wallets, this will be eeezaay”. Sett said in a sing-song way, with a high note on the end to show he still has a voice, followed by a small sex ‘n’ art nod, as if he is already in front of tens of cameras.

Xayah sighed, annoyed as always, getting away from Sett’s heavy arms, then looking almost too concentrated at him with an _Ionia on 2 nd place once more and you are dead _kind of look. She was very into this, a bit too _patriotic_ with Vastaya and Ionia in general, she never finds her chill, Rakan knows best though.

Sett laughed nervously at Xayah, backing down from the angry lady and turning to Rakan for attention, hugging him strangely from the side.

“So, your cousin is gonna be the most known man in Runeterra”, “Don’t have to thank me, I’ll share the glory, you’re welcome”. Sett insisted with a cocky face on, knowing this annoys Rakan the most.

“You still have to win, you know? And I don’t think the juries will like you acting like an animal on stage” Rakan sighed deeply, closing his hands together and having to calm Sett down like he is a stupid kid, _not that he is acting like one._

“Animal?!?” Sett had put on a very dramatic and insulted look, twitching his eyes and scrunching his nose in disgust, having to hear such remarks, “Not my fault, I was too inherited with these” as he put his flexing bicep on top of Rakan’s head to emphasize his point, slightly adding too much weight, making the smaller one lose his balance for a second.

_Ugh so annoying, I hate him._

Sett was extremely obnoxious, but, Rakan remembers all the childhood and teenagehood memories in which Sett defended him for the littlest reasons possible, taking hits in the nose for his cousin and later finding excuses for punching anyone who tried bothering him, anyone besides Sett of course, and Xayah, but he was too afraid of her, she is radiating dark energy everywhere she goes.

Sett cares for Rakan just as much as he cares for himself, he just never knows how to express it, nor does he care too much about anything in general, but still, _harm Rakan and you will be beaten with your own spine._

Xayah interrupted their family bonding moment, still ranting about Ionia winning this night.

“Aphelios can still win, idiot, he can scoop the jury vote and shove your smugness up your ass, so don’t screw this up, muscle brain”. She bursted out at Sett, almost wanting to kill him out of anger for not doing everything necessary to win, twice, just to be sure. _She needs chill pills_

“Don’t even mention his dirty name”. Sett was visibly infuriated only thinking at that. He can’t stand Aphelios, so intimate, shy and reserved, he wanted to punch him every time he talked about feelings and music and all that sentimental shit and imagining that bony, walking depression beating him tonight is worse than Xayah’s eventual murder shortly after.

“Ionia wins tonight” he said with a strong resolve in his voice, raising his hands in the air for the 2 vastayans to high five him. They smacked his large palms with determination as the tall male grabbed them in his arms, lifting them from the ground, the size difference being more obvious than ever now. Sett showing an affectionate side is a rare moment, but today he can’t be a dick all day even if that’s his favorite thing. He has to make his nation proud.

_I got this_

* * *

“Aphelios, what do you think about the orders, do you think Sett closing the show will affect your chances?”

“What can you say about tonight’s performance, what did you prepare for the show?”

“Can you tell us about the song’s origin, did you write it on your own, did someone help you at all?”

“Aphelios, what does Targon’s leader think about a possible hosting of next year’s show?”

The flashes of light pointing directly at him are hurting his eyes, having to half close them, the reporters are way too close to the long table where he, his sister and the rest of Targon’s delegation are supposed to have a relaxing conference about music, not this avalanche of stupid question, as Aphelios deemed them _. Why can’t we just enjoy things as they are?_

Aphelios put a shy smile on his face, slowly approaching the microphone to answear calmly:

“I really hope people will feel the message of my song, this for me is a more important aspect than winning”.

“I will be happy with any result, even if I don’t win, I am proud for representing my nation this night and I hope all targonians feel the same way too”

“Well, the staging tonight will be simple, I will play the piano live”

The reporters aren’t quite happy with Aphelios’s polite and gentle answers, compared to him, Sett’s cocky and careless attitude is a gold mine for the media.

As they were getting ready to topple him even more with random question, just for the sake of doing it, Alune, his sister took the microphone for herself:

“Thank you all, it’s already late, my brother needs to prepare for tonight, remember, vote Targon, number 7” she said with a fast tempo, not allowing to be interrupted. She isn’t a too brave person, but even she is sometimes annoyed with Aphelios’s passiveness and dreamy visions about music and the world, having to stand up for him on numerous occasions.

They all got up and started walking towards the exit, dodging all the people and cameras pointed at them, Aphelios struggling with avoiding all the attention he is receiving, remaining behind everyone else. He is visibly displeased with all of this, for him music is about feelings, not fireworks and drama and endless interviews and reporters attacking him like wild degenerate animals

_*Sigh*… After tonight, my life will be normal again_

_I got this._

He remained behind the others, struggling to get out of the room. Grabbing the door knob down to open the exit door, he felt a pressure pulling his hand down then his whole body towards outside the room. A large shadow was casted now on top of him, his slow brain still figuring out how doors work in Piltover.

“Who’s ready for some-“It was Sett, violently entering the room, almost walking over the smaller one that barely reaches his shoulders.

They were both surprised to see each other for the first time, their faces betraying their established feelings about their music and them in general.

After a few awkward moments of silence and confused eye contact, Sett, of course, broke the ice, not forgetting to be an asshole:

“Wo ho ho, who do we have here, is it the 2nd place somehow?” His roast is super bad, but damn he is annoying with that laugh from ear to ear, it’s pointless to even argue with him.

Aphelios was in awe, he has never seen Sett in real life before this moment. _How is he so fucking big?_

He couldn’t help but stare at how the vastaya continued to mock him, the shock rendering him mute.

“Keeping your voice for tonight I see, ain’t gonna help you, ya know?” Sett cracked his neck as if he is getting ready for a fight.

If Aphelios wasn’t scared until know, his fear is to the skies and beyond now, still _How is he so fucking big?_

“Move your ass, meat shield” A feminine voice was heard, followed by a powerful slap on Sett’s back, making him jump up a bit, not expecting the hit from none other than _Xayah._

Aphelios noticed the situation, almost laughing at how tiny Xayah scared the shit out of Sett, then moved out of the way for them to enter, Xayah still yelling at Sett for no reason at all.

He almost got out safely when he heard Sett again, turning to look at him

“Hey Lunari, good luck tonight, may the best win”, he didn’t want to be a complete asshole, his momma raised him well after all, or at least, she tried.

Aphelios was surprisingly happy hearing that, smiling and responding back, speaking for the first time:

“Good luck to you too”

Sett’s ears were twitching in interest, his tongue brushing his teeth, showing away his sharp canines, then biting his lip and winking provocatively and disrespectfully at the same time. He is himself at the end of the day.

Aphelios remained silent at that, still thinking at what happened.

_How is he so fucking big? And hot?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter before the big one I suppose?  
> Idk man, hope you'll enjoy it

All participants were now in their reserved rooms, readying themselves for the show that is going to begin in a couple of minutes, doors next to doors on a large hallway, each having the flag of the respective nation.

Behind the Targon banner, Aphelios stays quietly on a chair in front of a large silver mirror, contemplating absentmindedly at… he doesn’t even know what he is thinking about anymore.

Surely Sett was somewhere there in his mind, so big and intimidating, bulging with muscles, towering over him, he can’t forget a moving mountain, _a hot moving mountain_ , that easily, nor his annoying smug and asshole attitude, and clearly not the smile he was given at the end, a pervert and cocky one, but still it’s the thing sparking the most in his being right now, he wanted to know why he smiled and tried to at least be a bit nice with him

Well, besides the fact that he is gonna sing in front of millions of people and all the trillions of possible ways that could go wrong, but he already knew all of this, containing this anxiety deep inside, after all he, is the master of impassive expressions and dreaminess.

Not so dreamy is his sister, visibly annoyed of trying to at least communicate with Aphelios, without any success, not to mention he has to get ready with all the clothes and hair and the things he can’t bare thinking about.

“Phel, come on say something, you have to get ready, you’ll perform in no more than an hour”. Alune said, trying to bring her brother back into reality, approaching him to physically try that as well, _if words won’t work, some shaking will surely do_.

As she got next to him and started poking _not so gently_ his arms, annoyed he is playing zombie again, she bursted out, yelling at him:

“Come on, what‘s wrong with you, brother?!??”

Aphelios’s mush of a brain, still processing what happened in the last couple of hours reacted to that, unwillingly let a word slip his mental space into the real world.

“Sett...” He said, eyes staring blankly as if he is not even aware of anything anymore, because he isn’t.

“Yeah well, you got that one right, he is gonna beat your ass if you don’t come back to your senses”

Aphelios was unconsciously hurt by that, turning his face towards Alune with a sad expression on his face, _damn he is a crybaby._

“Oh come on, Phel, I’m sorry, but are you really just let all this hard work from everyone go to waste, are you just gonna let your chance go to waste?”.

Aphelios finally understood something, biting his lip and reevaluating everything, he still wanted to win, or at least to not give up that easily.

Alune proceeds to hug his brother, gently patting him on his back, exhaling heavily.

“It’s gonna be alright, Aphelios, I’m proud of you, even if Sett wins tonight, the whole Targon will be with you”.

This kinda calmed him down, until he heard the word ‘Sett’, imagining him again made his eyes widen, igniting some primordial sentiment deep inside, he doesn’t know what it is though and he has to repress it.

_For now._

* * *

A few meters away, in Ionia’s room, Sett was casually doing crunches on the floor, his way of dealing with the stress, smugness can’t hide it forever.

As he was breathing heavily down there, Xayah returned to the room, immediately gasping loudly and putting an angry expression on her face as he walked towards the bodybuilder on the floor.

“Sett, you fucking idiot, what are you doing?” kick with her leg on his body. Sett stopped for a moment, still trying to ignore Xayah.

“You wanna get out of breath and ruin your voice, retarded meatbrain” kick on his legs, she seemed on fire, demonic fire.

“AAaaah, what do you want?” Sett said, slowly getting up and moving towards the big sofa nearby, spreading his limbs as he catches his breath.

“Ionia fucking wins, that Aphelios won’t steal your victory”. She seemed to calm down a bit, after all she knows Rakan knows how important this is for Sett, and for her, harming Rakan in any way possible meant a guaranteed death. _How is that guy surviving with Miss HellSpawn and Mister ShitMouth at the same time?_

Sett was angered with hearing Aphelios’s name, he didn’t forget their interaction as well, he can’t say he hates Aphelios, you can’t hate someone that weak, Sett’s an asshole, not a monster, but he certainly hates the fact he can’t hate him, and the possibility of losing to him just fuels this hatred.

“Our victory, Xayah, not mine”.

“I wouldn’t have been here without y’all, especially without your… motivational words”. Sett said, looking almost like a puppy at her.

Xayah was seemingly impressed by this, her face mellowing down, feeling a bit sorry for everything, gently patting Sett on his shoulder.

“Awww, you 2 are starting to get along” Rakan exclaimed from the open front door, hell knows for how long he’s been watching them.

Both Sett and Xayah blushed instantly, exchanging a disgust look for a second.

“Me?!? With this huge idiot, never” Xayah exclaimed, punching Sett on his arm, leaving Rakan to sigh deeply, pointing his head down in disappointment.

Sett had to curl his fingers into a fist, clench his eyes and twitch his ears to relieve the itchiness of doing something really stupid right now, just about the show should begin

The awkward moment of silence between the 3 was stopped by the sudden cheering heard some distance away, all of them knew what that meant, nodding knowingly and starting to prepare.

The show’s host walked onto the stage, thousands of people shouting loudly of excitement.

Performing in the second half, both Sett and Aphelios still had time to get ready, for now, just watching intensely the TV screens in their rooms.

_I can do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one should have a lot going on so it will take some time.  
> Hope y'all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is so bad, I can't even-
> 
> Hello this is fanfic hell, Satan couldn't make it, so im covering up for him.
> 
> Im so bad at this, prepare to cringe.

The arena is full of people, coming from all Runeterra to see the biggest show live, some saving money for months to afford to buy just a single ticket, but it’s all worth when you watch the biggest event of the entire year live and get a feeling of the thing up close.

It’s almost time, the unrest being visible, screams getting louder by the second up until, on the large screens above the stage a countdown is being displayed, met by a burst of excitement from the arena just as the seconds tick one by one.

5…4…3…2…

1.

Colorful fireworks burst out as confetti is falling down from above on all people.

As the smoke is settling down, the 2 show hosts are approaching from the backstage, a purple haired slim lady with an elegance visible just from her steps, and a not so elegant pink haired woman that is walking like on the beach, but with a visible excitement.

As the 2 walk further and the smoke clears out they finally get to see the huuuuge amount of people cheering and looking at them at them.

The pink haired lady, seeing all of this, couldn’t help but swear as she waved like a child to the thousands in the arena, luckily her mic wasn’t on yet, and only her mate could hear her:

“Fuck, Cait, this is awesome”

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, sighing deeply. _Not even 2 seconds in this and Vi is already screwing things up_

She tapped on her mic twice, meaning they were ready to start, well at least she hoped so.

And they were on.

“Hello and welcome everybody to the 7th edit-“. Caitlyn said with a pleasant smile on her face and a sweet voice, but she was interrupted by Vi:

“Boring, now who’s ready for some fun, am I right?, cha-ching”, she then laughs obnoxiously, earning her the 2nd eye roll from Cait, 2 out of the many more of this night.

Luckily for her, the crowd was excited by this, intensifying their noise with Vi’s extremely _funny_ opener.

After calming down a bit from being pissed in just 1 minute of this, Caitlyn got back on her prepared lines:

“I know you’ll all thrilled for tonight’s performances, but first let’s see what this contest meant for Piltover”.

Vi pouted angrily, again with that boring intro shit.

Her furious noise was covered completely by the crowd’s own dissapointment, _fortunately_

On the large screens, scenes of people gathering up to Piltover are shown, how Ezreal won last year, how the stage was built, how the hosts were invited, and all that annoying intro stuff, on the most boring background music possible.

And it went on…. And on…. And on for what it seemed like an eternity, after finally it was over, meaning the first country was about to perform.

On the screens there was now an image of Noxus and as it phased into nothingness, the lights were shot and on the stage there was only the noxian singer…

* * *

Aphelios is sweating uncontrollably in his room, his tummy is doing yoga and his nerves are playing tic tac toe with his body. He is now dressed and arranged properly, even though his outfit was very simple.

His nervousness hits the roof as he watches Noxus’s song, bursting out of anxiety, with his hands lingering uncontrollably through the air

“This is bad, this is really really bad, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die on stage and get the second place, no, even worse, I’m gonna be last, Alune, Alune?, Alune?! Where are you?”

Alune was right next to him, sighing deeply as her brother is having a panic attack over watching the most boring moment of the night, he totally lost it.

“I’m here, genius” She responded with a disspointed voice.

“Come on, Phel, just look at it, that guy can’t even hit his notes and the staging is horrible, how insecure can you be?”

Just as Aphelios prepared to rant again about that, she cut him off

“Don’t even want to hear it, you are the most talented one here and you will win this easily”

“Well…” He hasn’t got a reponse, his brain is good only for singing, he always lost arguments with his sister so he didn’t bother continuing.

“Also, what’s the deal with that Sett guy, he can’t even sing, such a brute idiot” Alune continued, getting up from the chair she was sitting in, but now it was her turn to be surprised by her sibling:

“Heey, don’t be rude, he is great” Aphelios said, _why did I say that?_

“What, oh come on Phel, stop being so nice with everyone, that guy talks shit about everyone, yourself included” Alune had a confused expression on her face, not figuring out what Aphelios found great about Sett, outside of the man himself.

Aphelios bit his lips and made some unintelligible sounds, angry he doesn’t know how to prove his point, if that is what he actually thought of the vastayan, he doesn’t know exactly, but being nice is his general attitude sooooo….

Rakan watches painfully as Xayah bugs Sett again:

“Clothes?”

“Yes…”

“Hair?”

“Yes…”

“Voice?

“Yeeeeeeeees”. Sett sings this one for emphasis.

“Sexiness?”. Rakan raises his brow at this one.

“Always”. Sett winks and raises one tip of his mouth in a sly smile, blowing a streak of hair covering partially one of his eyes. _Such a showoff._

“Ok, big one, you are ready…” Xayah is almost sad saying this, and not having to annoy him even more.

Sett drops on the sofa nearby, spreading his limbs out, one leg over the other’s knee, grinding and rolling his head.

By now, Shurima already ended, thus a pause and interval act will take place, meaning he (and the small Lunari a few meters away who is already crying of fear) should get to the pre-performance area. Sett closes his eyes, relaxing for a moment and having an inner moment of focus, relaxing his mind and body, before finally getting up, his ears pointing straight up, shouting:

“Time to…win this” He stands prouder than ever with a powerful expression as the 2 lovers yell back fueling their confidence even more

* * *

“Aphelios, you need to calm down!” Alune tries desperately to calm him. They are in the pre-performance room, right in the backstage, so they can hear the audience and everything.

Aphelios has another panic attack, overwhelmed by the thought he can screw up everything in front of millions of people.

“Come on, don’t cry….” Alune swears between her teeth, cursing his brother for being such an emotional wreck.

“You’ll be live in just 5 minutes, oh my, come onnn, Phel”. _I swear to Father Targon if you don’t stop I’ll burn all your plush animals._

“Oh damn it, Aphelios, your tears messed up the outfit and your hair ugh…” She continues her attempt with a _gentle_ approach, taking Aphelios into her embrace, patting him on his back while they both sit on a large blue sofa, in a corner of the room.

Right now, the 6th song is performed, Freljord came with an interesting mix of traditional Nordic sounds and modern party music, the 3 singers being vocally flawless on the stage, a stage colored with aurora lights on a black background, exploding into some cosmic path full of stars with the final chorus, truly a beautiful moment. Some say it’s 3rd favorite to win and it’s unfortunate people don’t give them more attention, being too focused on the 2 male soloists.

Sett is also in the room with Aphelios, carefully watching everything on the TV screen, needing to see every one of his opponents, hoping they fuck things up, especially the lil Lunari that…

_Is he crying? Right now? When he is about to be live?_ Sett’s trained ears got the high pitch sound of Aphelios’s sobbing, quickly alarming him and making him turn in that direction, even if they were at the opposite corners of the rooms and a dozen other people were speaking at the same time, Sett is now focused on that.

A small grin lights up on his face.

_Hah, might have already won I guess? Ahhh… fuck me… nooo…_

Sett shakes his head in displeasure of the emotions stirred up inside, he couldn’t bear watching Aphelios like that, cried up like a dying man, crawling to his sister, so weak and fragile, overwhelmed by everything seconds before _the moment_ of his life. Sett wanted to win and stomp Aphelios, but come on, not like that, what’s the point of defeating someone already defeated by himself, so..

Sett bit his lip, cursed everything and everyone, especially himself for getting up from the comfy chair he was sitting to go and console the Lunari, some sort of protective instinct sparking up seeing the small boy like that. He was midway through when…

A loud round of applause was heard, _oh no, Freljord ended, meaning…_

“Come on brother, this is your moment, I don’t care how it will end up just go for it” Alune said with a calm voice, helping Aphelios get up and move towards the stage, reality rendering him unable to display any emotion, having a blank expression on his face, but still, he moved forward.

_Breathe in_

Aphelios stepped carefully, entering from the backstage into the dark arena, people couldn’t see anything, but he could see them all, still in complete shock, moving forward towards the piano in the middle, a small chair standing nearby, and a microphone on the piano. He sat down, putting his fingers on the keys, warm, warm compared to him.

_Breathe out._

A small light showing him to everybody, this was it.

He pressed the first notes, humming in harmony with it, close to the mic.

The cameras are far away, slowly approaching him from above as he hummed the beginning of the song, sadness covering the entire arena before he started to actually sing:

_My broken heart is all that’s left._

And a camera cut shows him from the stage level, looking down at the piano, pressing down on it, mouth almost touching the mic as he sings, and sings, showing no emotion, yet making millions feel them with intensity.

With each line, small deep blue streaks appear on the background behind him, dancing and moving, twirling as if they are water colors on a painting.

Another instrument joins, adding tension and mystery, building up his mellow piano rhythm, crescendo-ing it and…

Quick head turn into a new camera cut, showing him up close for the first time, staring right into the camera, deep violet eyes, emotionless face as he breaks away into the chorus

I spent all of the love I saved

We were always a losing game

_Small Targon boy in a big arcade…_

_I got addicted to a losing game_

And as the melody changed pace for the chorus, reflectors illuminated him from above with an ocean blue light, as the swirling colors from the background spread to the stage floor, engulfing him in a cosmic void.

Everyone was just speechless watching him, not being able to let any sound escape, complete silence, just Aphelios singing, with a dead face on and crying marked eyes, resonating in each person’s feelings. Sadness.

When everybody was so absorbed into the moment, a sphere of light slowly floats from above, down to the stage, like a white hole, pushing away anything on the background.

As it made it’s way towards down, sitting just above the piano, Aphelios starred at it, eyes in pain, singing the chorus with an unexpected resolve in his voice

_I don’t need your games. Game over._

Pause. Tear rolling on his cheek.

_Get me off this rollercoaster._

Prolonging the last vocal, raising up his hand that ain’t touching the piano as the ball of light fades into darkness, leaving huge lights to show his slim silhouette from behind, the camera doing a 360 turn, showing the still arena, before finally settling close to Aphelios for a final moment, starring at it

_Loving you is a losing game_

And all the lights turned down, leaving him to hum again into the distance

That was it, his 3 minutes of glory, he couldn’t believe it, it’s over. Thanking the audience, he just goes where he came from, still unsure of what just happened

As he got to his sister, she was the one left with the mouth open, looking blankly as her brother approached her

“Aphelios…?! You did it”

And right when the 2 lunaris hugged in peace, Sett collapsed on the sofa, he watched the entire broadcasted performance and he wasn’t more ravaged by anything in his entire life, a small tear rolling down as a new feeling emerges from deep inside him, an emotion for Aphelios he can’t repress anymore.

He gasped every time Aphelios’s eyes starred into the camera, feeling he was singing for him, feeling they need him. Sett needed to be there for him, _right now_ , if he couldn’t hug him and ease the pain he sang with, at least to congratulate him, fuck his ego, fuck his pride, fuck this competition, he wanted to be there with the Lunari, a heating wave of emotions taking him over, pushing him towards Aphelios.

“SETT, where are you? Come here” Xayah yelled, taking his hand and pulling him a different direction, Rakan joining in to help her, Aphelios might have had his moment by now, but he still needed to sing and after what everyone just witnessed…

Sett was still focused on the same path, being slow down by the 2 vastayans, but staring at Aphelios.

The lunari looked at him for a split second, their eyes meeting with intensity before Sett was no longer visible in between all the people around both of them. Still, Aphelios received the zap in his body from that, somehow a single look being more expressive than a million words.

He was left confused, even if he had the 3 minutes of his life, he wasn’t able to be happy, Sett’s look still bugging his mind.

Xayah and Rakan were anxious as the 8th song was being performed, watching Sett in his not normal mood, silent, _too silent_ , even if he is stressed, Sett still talked a lot and was even more annoying, but the tension could be cut with a knife. 

Sett is still thinking about Aphelios, but he can’t express anything, especially to someone else, how could he, the bossest boss with the shittiest attitude and the most imposing look confess he might have fallen for such little lunari boy and his sad song and sad life, he could have any person by his side, everybody wants him, but not the one he wants to know, wants to hold tightly and easy the suffering, wants to _love?_ Is that the word missing? Love is easy, but loving is hard.

_Fuck me_ … Sett mumbles and curses in between his teeth, fucking his life for having to go through this right now.

This rumbling sensation is burning him from the inside, Aphelios gave his best and managed to impress, if not more the worst person ever, which is also his biggest rival, so he wants to impress him too, _he never backs down from any challenge_ , somehow managing to funnel this emotion into confidence and resolve, getting up and going towards the stage, not a single word escaping his mouth, the 2 lovers being confused by this.

“Now, the moment you’ve been all waiting for, tonight’s final performance, Ionia, Sett.”

All black, stage filled with tension and smoke, before finally a red shimmering glows dim and Sett walks in, barely visible between the smoke.

And he goes like a king, balancing his body perfectly with each step, getting closer, music accompanying his sly smile and up-pointed ears.

They were not ready for this.

Perfect notes, perfect charisma, dropping sharp sexy breaths after each line, being careful to expose every part of his body.

And those dancers came out of nowhere, following Sett’s moves like a holy ritual, acting like small little projection of him. And these background is wilding in there, electro yet fiery reds and mysterious black buzzes channel the entire performance.

And boy is everyone roaring in a complete loss of mind, glued unescapable to drool their brains out, salivating every moment, Sett had something for everyone, even Aphelios in the green-room was not sipping, just smiling, somehow bypassing the sex cake and being just happy the vastaya is doing well, he finds him a nice guy, _his spasm of existence ignoring all common sense._

And Sett kept on wilding on the stage, a small crescendo beginning as the background dancers disappearing, letting him all alone with the camera, giving the best and his best looks, the best dance moves in the red atmosphere covering everything.

_Jump. Pose. Land._

And he smashed the floor, a broken glass effect appearing there as fireworks and smoke being released the moment he is back down, the same dancers coming out of the smoke for a final moment.

_Born to be wild_

Sett raises one tip of his mouth up, blowing the hair out of his eyes, before erupting with happiness, thanking the audience, before living like a winner? King? God? Just like a _boss_.

“And what I way to close this fantastic night, what a boss, am I right Cait?” Vi smirks, Cait being too blushed to respond, instead getting going back to her premade lines. _Everybody knows who Cait will vote for._

“Yes that’s true, Vi” She shakes up a bit, then continues, “And know we are thrilled to announce you, voting begins…”

“Now” Both of them simultaneously said, then laughing everything off.

The show turned up to be the biggest success ever, earning Piltover a nice sum of money to invest in their _fascinating_ technology projects.

* * *

“And the nervousness here in the green room is dense like gold, Vi” A skinny blue haired braided girl speaks, holding nervously a microphone in her tiny hands, she was visibly excited to be part of this.

“I bet Cait’s ass it is, Jinx” Vi yells out, earning a scoff from her co-host.

“Now, how are our singers holding up, Jinx?”, “You can choose who’ll play the game Jinx”. They had to buy some time before the results, and putting the stars talk about themselves, each other music, other stuff is sure a great way to win more cash while also delivering.

Jinx’s excitement grows stronger now, sprinting across the places where each singer stood with his team, awaiting the big moment.

She runs straight at none other than _Ionia_ and _Sett, obviously_ , who wouldn’t want to be in that guy’s presence. Sitting next to him he starts small talk, her eyes may wonder a bit, but she is still focused.

“So, how are you feeling tonight, Sett, you think you can win?”

“Feeling great and of course I’ll win” Xayah slides a finger on her throat, making Sett chuckle nervously.

“Yes, and would you like to assist me somewhere?” Jinx asks like a little girl.

“Anywhere sweetheart” Sett winked, being dragged by the small one by the wrist to a table, with some white boards and markers? He looked confusedly at them, raising his shoulders up quickly, just for the camera.

“Now now now, you stay here, while I pick your _partner”_

_Did she say partner? What partner? Who? Fuck this is bad._ Sett breathed heavily, almost hyperventilating his lungs out as he watched the devil’s girl jump across the other participants. _Please not him. Please not him. Please not him._

“No”. Jinx moves to another.

“You’re boring”. And another.

“Meh”. And another.

“Ugh no way”. And another.

“Perfect”. She starred at lil ol’ confused Aphelios and his blown up pupils.

An audible ‘fuck’ was probably heard from Sett as he watched Jinx forcing Aphelios to come with her, pushing him towards the table, towards _him._

And they were so close to each other on those white chairs, exchanging a terrified, yet knowing look, Aphelios can swear he is gonna die soon, Sett desperately trying to smug his face to hide any pressure from being next to _him._

“So…” Jinx laughs, spinning uncontrollably in hair rotating chiar, finally slowing down.

“We all know, you 2 are the most likely to win tonight, everybody wanting you to be seen together, such a nice contrast” It was, big hunk to the left, shadow stick to the right.

“Here I have a list of all the question the audience wants you to respond” She got a clipboard from seemingly thin air, the 2 boys over to the other side of the table cursing their existence, they knew they couldn’t get away this time.

“So you’ll have to write that down and show it to the camera!” Jinx says, tilting her head to the side, laughing, evil, _psycho_

They breathed in heavily, exchanging yet another terrified look, before taking the markers and white boards in their laps, Aphelios with 2 hands, Sett with one. They now wait for the death sentence.

“So, first question: Who will win tonight?” Jinx reads out.

_That’s easy._ Sett opened the marker, writing his name and drawing a flexing muscle nearby.

“Alright, show it”

Sett proudly turned the board, waiting to read Aphelios’s name as well, but boy was he surprised to see ‘Sett’ there and a small heart in the corner, followed by an innocent look from Aphelios that made both of them blush. _He didn’t want to be mean from the first question, what impression would he make?_

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck meeeeeeeee._ Sett was even more terrified now.

“Alright, weird, second question! What do you think the other needs to do more?”.

Sett had to wash off the uneasiness. _Maybe a joke will work, yeah it sure will._

They both write down with interest.

“Alright, show me”.

Sett once again turned first, ‘To eat more’, everybody laughing a bit at that, after all Aphelios was extremely thin compared to him. _He got this._

But Sett wasn’t prepared for this, ‘Be less talented’ and another innocent look with those kitten eyes, deadly kitten eyes.

_Is he actually trying to give me a seizure right now._ Sett was sweating from top to bottom, sounds of confusion escaping his mouth.

“Oooh, that’s nice, so here’s the last question for you. How would you describe the other’s performance tonight in 1 word?”

Sett couldn’t handle it anymore, smashing his fist on the table and giving a terrified look with his head twitching from his neck.

He stood there. What word was there to not show any of the things he felt for Aphelios? His _love_ for Aphelios.

The only thing that came into his mind.

“Alright, show me”

Aphelios turned first this time, ‘winning’, _oh come on now maaaaan._

Sett hesitated a bit, but turned as well, ‘beautiful’, the simplest word possible, but Aphelios was surprisingly happy with this, letting out a small “aww”.

Sett couldn’t be more relieved to get up and start walking towards his place, calming a bit from the most intense moments of his life.

As he got there…

“Thank you so much Jinx, now, time for the results”.

_Fuck._

The _real_ torture starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad u here and not dead from that.
> 
> Wtf am i doing? Wtf is going on? Does this need smut? Do u want it? Should I go to jail for writing this?
> 
> Extra points for the one who guesses the 3 Eurovision 2019 hinted in this, yeah its Eurovision, I know  
> Im sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, idk man

Aaaand this is a complete disaster, not only Aphelios is in first place after the juries had voted, Targon being at the top with 46 points, but Sett isn’t even on second place, that fucking Shurima somehow being ahead 34 to 33. He is clearly in awe, watching this, turning and not finding his place on the sofa, clinging to any hope left.

“Oh fuck this shit, fuck me and fuck everything” He bursts out, hands gesturing angrily through the air, good thing no cameras were around to see his childlike behavior over this situation.

“Yeah, fuck that Aphelios, his song and his entire mountain, hope he burns in agony”. Xayah yells out, _angrily,_ somehow she wasn’t mad at Sett, consuming her fury kicking everything in her sight, Rakan barely managing to calm her down with a long kiss.

_‘Aphelios?’_ Sett went silent for a few seconds, questioning everything, he loved him somehow, even if he never got even the chance to talk to him properly, something clicked inside him whenever he heard his name. Sure he still wanted to win, more than everything, but Aphelios? Does he have to lose for him to be happy, sure they can’t split anything, but?

_Ah fuck this._ He was stupidly trapped, not wanting for him not win, not wanting Aphelios to lose, childishly hoping for both at the same time, yet he couldn’t wonder about his other big problem, does he love a guy who he just met? With a song, seemingly not relatable to him? And he was so nice to him, betting Aphelios would just give away the win if he could? Was this just politeness? Was he fake, just wanting to mess with him? Can Aphelios love him back, is there something Aphelios can love about him? Well Sett is hot, of course, melting Freljord in a second, but come on, Aphelios? He must have poems about love with 13 words each, written with moonlight ink.

And what a moment for Sett to think about all of this, in the supposedly _night of his life_ , where he can’t enjoy anything cause a sad boy popped into existence out of nowhere.

* * *

“Oh my, Aphelios, why are you even sad right now? Come on brother, you’re in the lead for goodness sake?” Alune shakes him, puzzled about why he is so silent and isolated from any joy of actually being close to winning.

She got no response, the man was also sunk into his thoughts, a reoccurring theme this night.

He is a bit happy, of course, but why him? He loved everyone there and their songs, yet he is in the lead, Sett? He said his performance was ‘beautiful’, somehow that simple word reminding he is actually of value, someone so strong the entire world must be revolving around him, being everyone’s favorite, everyone wanting him, everyone craving him. Aphelios didn’t want that, of course, but, always neglected, always sad, always alone, is too much even for him. Still he is clear about 1 thing

_I don’t wanna win, I don’t deserve it._ Musically of course he did, but all the attention, all the fame, they were meant for someone like Sett, he is the one to handle it, he is the one allowed to be a cocky overconfident person without any fear, after all, this was how the world should work, it fits him to be sad and alone, and it fits Sett to be how he is, it would be ridiculous to be otherwise, it would be ridiculous someone like Aphelios winning, sadness can’t prevail, it doesn’t move the world forward.

* * *

“The tension here is insane, Cait, show how the people voted” Vi said, clearly excited herself.

“The people had a different opinion, that’s for sure Vi, let’s see if they will manage to change something”

She proceeded to announce the televote from lowest to highest, the final results being fairly accurate for the last places, taking a pretty expected shape, the black horse Shurima earning the second lowest score, all their hype dying down.

There were only Ionia, Freljord and Targon left, all of them being showcased on the large screens, their faces telling an entire story, no comments being left to be added.

“The 3rd largest score goes to… Targon, with 30 more points, to a total of 76”.

And after Frejlord was revealed to be the 2nd favorite, it was clear Ionia won the public, as expected, but still, Sett needed 43 for a tie and 44 to win.

“The public gave the highest score to Ionia, but will it be enough?” Caitlyn stated, prolonging the moment to add even more climax, as if the entire planet is not biting their fingernails watching the TV, waiting for the final moment.

Both Sett and Aphelios closed their eyes phasing out of the temporal reality, trapped into eternity, only if anyone knew that one of them wanted the other to win, and the other wanting none to win, only if each other knew what they really thought, all of this would be meaningless, but all things in life end, and so was the waiting

“45 points”. Grand total of 78, winning by 2 more, one of Sett’s wishes came true, overdriving the other one with a wave of happiness.

“We won, we fucking won!!” Xayah basically jumped on Sett, Rakan following soon after, making the man collapse on their sofa near them, this moment of vastayan bliss being shown in full screen, being a perfect thumbnail for this entire show.

* * *

Aphelios was at peace, still emotionless, Alune trying to console him the best she could, but he wasn’t sad, it was better like this, he didn’t want to steal someone who deserved the ‘winner’ title more than him, a sheep will never boss around a pack of wolfs, that’s just how things are. He did put a small smile to ease Alune’s suffering, somehow, he is the one protecting her by allowing her to protect him.

“It’s okay brother, we can celebrate you being the best for me this night”. Afterparty? He even forgot that existed, he just wanted things to go back to normal again, he wanted to be a nobody once again, it was easier for him like this. Ugh other hours of loud noises, alcohol, and things he will certainly not remember tomorrow, in his hotel room, he can sleep lazily on his bed for 20 hours straight, under his blanket, in complete silence.

“Whaaat, no come on, I’m tired, go without me” Aphelios was met with a somehow furious response look from Alune, she just wanted him to enjoy himself a little, he worked hard and got so far, but he can give in for this night.

“Hey, I’ve had my moment of satisfaction, there on the stage, you deserve one too, without me, I might be ugh, ‘famous’ now, but you’re my sister, you don’t have to waste your life for me” He pointed out, sighing deeply afterwards, he really wanted to be alone for some time, put order in his mind, return to being a shell of a person.

Surprisingly, this touched Alune, feeling sorry herself for stressing him these days, she was ok with going only with the staff, they grew pretty close together in the last period, plus, everybody was invited to the afterparty.

Aphelios gave the arena one more look before leaving, somehow he was both ready and not ready for what happened, seeing the stage, the memories of him singing coming up, the crowd, the cameras. His eyes scanned everything before… they landed on Sett.

Such a nice person he thought, taking the burden of winning for himself and feeling happy about it, he was the stronger one of the 2, he deserves it more, he can handle it better, he will never break, just like Aphelios did numerous times, he’s the one who deserves to be remembered.

Still, Aphelios wonders if he could have known him better, maybe he is better than he thought, maybe he is a sweet person on the inside, maybe he is fragile too, or maybe not, it doesn’t matter now, this night will be over soon and he’ll never meet him again, maybe even forget about everything, but for the time being, he chooses to think about him with that one word, ‘beautiful’. A tear rolls down remembering that moment.

* * *

“Come on Sett, let’s give ya the party you deserve”. Rakan throws his arm on Sett’s shoulder, indicating a way out of the building.

“Yeah, let’s” He was happy, he won, his momma should be extremely proud, yet the other side of him awakened. _Aphelios?_ He wanted to congratulate him, fuck no, he wanted to hug him and tell him how helplessly in love he is with him, he, _yes he_ wanted to cry on his shoulder thinking he’ll understand.

_WHERE IS HE?_

_No, no, not again, come on. where is he???_

Sett glanced at the entire arena, hoping to find Aphelios in the crowd of people, his eyes searching deeply at everybody, wait?

_He is already looking at me?!_

They exchanged a look for a second, before Aphelios turning away to leave

Sett remembers an old Ionian saying:

**_“If you wanna look at the person you love, but he is already staring at you, you are meant to be together”._ **

_No, not again, don’t go._

This 3rd time was too much for Sett though.

“Rakan, go without me”

He was met with a puzzled look from his cousin as a response

“I have some stuff to do” Sett said, starting to move.

* * *

The breeze of cold air hit Aphelios, inhaling deeply to feel the freshness of the night. It was a clear sky, stars shining like sparkles and the moon crescent illuminating the sky. He smiled and started walking, the hotel wasn’t far away, he’ll be there pretty soon.

With each quiet step on Piltover’s streets, he remembers all the good that happened to him in the last period, being selected to perform for Targon, filming his video, flying to the city, meeting so many people, spending time with Alune, then all the hype, all the tension before his moment, the lights, the piano, the blue clouds in the background, the cheers at the end, Sett finding his song ‘beautiful’, then the voting and coming on 2nd place, all of that in just 1 day.

But a day ends when dawn breaks. So he calmly walked towards his normal life, the life he wanted, the life meant for him, not glory, just peace.

He got to the hotel faster than he realized, being trapped in his thoughts. Entering the building, he got to the reception lady standing behind a big wooden desk

“Room 43, please”

She gave him a confused look, but seeing how tired this man was, she gave up thinking and gave Aphelios the reserve key.

“Thanks” He nodded, sliding the key towards him and grabbing him it his hand.

The elevator was already taken, he was tired but eh..

_I’d use some workout from time to time._

He took his time, not hurrying, but eventually he got to his lit up floor, going for his room, juggling the keys in hands before finally opening it, a small creak piercing the silence. Entering, a familiar scent hit him and one second after he was caught in a bone crushing embrace, an immense wave of heat grapping him.

“I’m sorry”

It was Sett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad u sticked around till the end  
> The next chapter should be extremely SettPhel heavy, i hope it will have it all  
> Thanks for reading  
> Love y'all


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me,
> 
> Just read it, got no good introduction

“Come on Sett, you ain’t skipping leg day for nothing, run faster” It’s what resonated in his mind as he sprinted across the streets. He vaguely remembers what motivated him at this point, but he got to the hotel where all were staying in record speed.

“Come on, act cool, don’t betray your love, maybe he likes you back too”. He slammed the burst door open, wondering how he didn’t break it into pieces

It was a bit difficult to explain how he is the ‘supposed brother’ of someone who sang tonight and it’s a must he does something in his room and blablabla, but eventually he got that lady at reception to give the damned key, he might have needed to use some manly tricks up his sleeve, but it doesn’t matter. Also, in what cave does she live? He _is_ the most seen man in Runeterra, yet nothing as a response.

Sett is barely catching his breath, after running for his life, so even though the stairs looked good for him, the elevator looked better, and while going up, he finally thought in the last minutes about what he should do and what should say when he met Aphelios, also when is he going to come back to his room? if he does at all this night? and how will he greet the supposedly person who killed his dreams that randomly appeared in his room? Not to mention, after this first wave of emotions, he still is here to somehow _love him?_ How the hell is he gonna explain that? And it’s not just a love, it’s the love of his existence and the worst of all, he is so hungry!! His stomach being in a civil war with his brain for not giving it food.

“Maaaan, I already fucked up so badly, he must be hating me already, fuck am I the biggest idiot in history” But Sett doesn’t give up that easily, he came so far, won’t just turn back now. The key almost fell from his hands as he opened the door, his breathing returned to normal. Entering the room, he felt a relief, relaxing his muscles for a bit, dropping the key onto the floor

“AAAaah, I should lock it” So at least he knows when Aphelios comes.

He rushed to get the key back in another burst of spasms, _loudly_ smashing it and closing the door, sliding his back down on it, until he hits the ground, head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and hair vigorously

“Just play it chill, be nice to him and maybe he won’t see you as an idiot and maybe love you back somehow” Sett exhaled his emotions away, calming down a bit from all the drama of the past 1 hour? From winning narrowly to breaking into his rival room to confess his pure love for him, what a combination.

The moments of silence didn’t last for long, his ears picking up steps then yet another meddling with the lock of the door, this time, from the other side, _oh no, does this mean?_

Sett jumped back on his feet, fearing this moment with all his being, he walks back a few steps, clenching his arms into fists, there he goes…

Aphelios walks into the room, unknowingly of anything, eyes shut, but the air is different here. He didn’t make a move, before he was trapped into the tightest grip possible.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, Aphelios” Sett clearly played it chill, maybe his second move will be better.

As he _almost_ started to cry, Sett’s hug got even stronger, all his gigantic strength being put into use, almost crushing the little lunari’s spine, a little lunari who still hasn’t figured out how doors work in Piltover, are they really supposed to kill you?

He did recognize the voice somehow, catching up with everything, he returned the gesture, patting the vastaya’s back, _he liked hugs, who could blame him?_

“Sett, why are you-?”

“I’m so, so sorry, forgive me, please” The 2nd move wasn’t smooth either for Sett.

“I forgive you I guess, but could you please not kill me?” The tone of his voice was all but sarcastic or mean, almost appearing as if Aphelios did something wrong.

“Yes, yes, of course” Sett pulled back, giving the 2 finally a chance to see each other.

Aphelios was a bit confused seeing Sett _sad?_ _He just won, why would he be sad, I don’t want him to be sad._ Somehow he was still putting other’s emotions higher up than his, even though, the now cold that surrounds him from the air after Sett pulled back kinda sends shivers down his spines. He is glad he wasn’t broken, but he would lie if he says that it didn’t feel at least welcoming, such a power surrounding him, hugging him strongly, it felt a bit familiar, almost _protective._

But it’s not the time to think about that, he still has to figure out how the hell is Sett in his room, sad, and sorry about??

“Sett… Why are you here? Why are you sorry? Why are you sad?” Aphelios let those questions out too fast, but still with such a calm, pleasant and sweet voice, as if nothing is strange right now.

Sett was overwhelmed by all of this, scratching the back of his head, ashamed of rushing things and well, everything in general.

After a brief moment of silence, he finally managed to formulate something, not the best, but at least there were some words in all that stuttering:

“Aphelios…Man…. I don’t know….I’m here to apologize, for everything, you were great man, I’m sorry you didn’t win…. I just, I don’t know…”

And as a ticking time bomb, he let all of it out:

“You just are here and you wished me good luck and I was a pervert brat and then when you cried before singing I wanted to calm you cause I couldn’t bare seeing someone like, but then I was too late and you started singing and damn that was the best moment of my life, with all your piano and the curious camera stares and the blue and the music and the song’s lyrics were just, gosh perfect, and you, you were so great, I wanted to congratulate you, but again you just looked at me and that demonic Xayah pulled me away and I had to sing and damn was I so nervous, all the time thinking ‘bout you, and then when we played that game you said I deserve to win more and I’m more talented which is so fucking untrue, I can only make sounds and move my legs, but you moved my heart with real fucking music and I was so embarrassed for being so mean, but you were so nice again, and you smiled back, and then when that retarded public fucking voted for me and not for you and you lost, but oh my, after I looked for you to at least say ‘you’re great, congrats’ you were already looking at me and then again you left and now, you are just here looking at me and still caring about how I feel and you’re so nice and friendly and calm and fuck my world am I SOOOOOOOOO hungry right now”

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blank stare.

_Yeah, I’m hungry too._

Aphelios was speechless, his pupils widening out with every word he heard. _He was sorry? For winning? But why? Ooooh, it’s my fault, he came all the way here to say that, he is so nice, also I want that hug back, so warm._

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re great, you won it fairly, don’t be sorry about that” Aphelios walked towards him, gently grabbing his large hand to comfort him a little.

But Sett wasn’t feeling well at all, there, still standing in the center of the room, he couldn’t feel how everything he said was extremely stupid and he already blew his chances and Aphelios will never love him back so he might just leave it all together and just forget about everything.

“There we go again, you’re nice to me again… I can’t anymore” Sett broke from Aphelios’s grasp and hit himself in the legs with his arms in a sign of exasperation, letting the small ‘thud’ sound echo and turning to leave the room, ashamed and in defeat, if he had a tail, it would mop the floor.

“No, wait, don’t go!”. Aphelios was feeling bad for Sett, seeing him like this, being sorry for winning? _I should thank him for that. Ohh, come on he is such a nice guy._

Sett turned his face at him with an unbearably sad look, ears soft and pointing to the ground. He remained silent watching Aphelios trying to say something.

“You can stay with me, after all you came all the way here somehow instead of going to I don’t know biggest club possible just to say you’re sorry for what? You’re really nice” Aphelios has a happy smile on his face, almost blissful, “I don’t really wanna be lonely here, and you seem to be…good company!”

Sett’s ears straightened as well as the rest of his body, that touched him so much, _can he like me?_

“You… really think so?” He was scared, excited and confused at the same time, bust most importantly he was relieved he can stay here, _get to know Aphelios a bit more, talk with him,_ stand on top of him so he can’t escape your loving embrace _, no, take it easy Sett, take it easy_

“Of course I do, this is the nicest thing someone has ever done to me” To be honest, that was true, outside of maybe his sister, people didn’t really bother for him.

“And you will sleep here with me, and don’t even think I’ll let you do it on the floor, the bed’s pretty big” Aphelios continued, relaxing even more in Sett’s presence, receiving the good intentions vibe from him, but _Oh no fuck, I haven’t slept with anyone in my entire life, fuck I am an idiot, aaah deal with this Aphelios, he made sacrifices, you make sacrifices._ He laid down on it, arms making angels on the white covers to prove his point, humming in satisfaction.

Sett smiled and laughed a bit at that, there were some technical problems with that proposal:

“Well the bed’s all big, but so is my huge ass, I mean ugh… come on Aphelios, my leg is probably as thick as yours combined” He smirked a bit at that, _ah fuck, I am rude again, Sett you’re an idiot._

To his surprise Aphelios was intrigued by that, frowning and jumping up and coming close to Sett who is still in the middle of the room and test this _clearly_ unjustified claim, _come on I can’t be that slim, can I?_

Sett shows no resistance to Aphelios’s measurements, trying to find out circumferences with his thumb and index fingers, surely Sett was curious himself about that, _come on I can’t be that thick, can I?_

To say the least, they were at least comparable, a comical look to see Sett with his leg in the air to be measured by someone like that, but he let out a sly grin in between his _not silent_ laughter.

Aphelios found that not obnoxious, but rather cute, a big man, bulging with muscle who could stomp him in 2 seconds, acting so childishly in his presence and being so nice and friendly. _I kinda like him, he gives the best hugs._

“Well I was right back then, you should eat more….maaaan I’ m so hungry though, I feel like i haven't eaten in yeaars” Sett rolled his eyes backwards with that, sitting on the bed, watching Aphelios, his arms in his lap in complete disapointment 

“Well, why don’t we order something, surely there’s some pizza place open all night in this entire city” Aphelios’s gesture was appropriate to his words, shoulders raised up and hands lingered in the air

_‘we’?_ Sett liked that word, doing something together with Aphelios? This must be heaven, _I love him, I love him so, so much_

Sett couldn’t stop smiling, finding his phone on his back pocket, almost forgetting about it, and searching for a 24/7 delivery place

“Ah there we go, found one, sir Aphelios, you’ll eat the best meal in your life, I promise”. And after a look through the online menu, Sett was already salivating at that, he’d eat them all.

Aphelios smiled, ‘sir’, _so funny._ He really started to get somewhat attached to Sett, nobody spoke to him like that and he was soooo adorable, like a huge lazy gigantic cat standing down, with his tiny phone in his hands, _do I really like him? Ah don’t be stupid Phel, he is just nice, behave yourself._

Sett called, clearing his throat, before he started speaking, such a deep masculine voice, Aphelios was mute to it

“Goodnight yeah…yeah we…um…I’d like to make an order, at the NorthStar hotel…. what kind of pizza?”

‘What kind?’ He mouths to Aphelios, as if he hasn’t already heard him saying that.

“I dunno, what do you want?” The lunari responded, raising his hands in the air, shrugging his shoulders

“Uhhh, we’ll take the special ‘with them all’ type please?” _Can’t believe I’m saying ‘please’, I’m turning into a nice person?_

“How many??” Sett bit his lips and started thinking, eyes looking down and brow furrowed.

He turns to Aphelios again, mouthing ‘How many?’.

_What a silly question, there are 2 of us here but be nice Aphelios…_

He raises his pointer finger only the other hand indicating towards him, then making a fairly small circle with 2 fingers and putting an innocent look on his face, he has a small stomach, who could blame him.

Sett wasn’t satisfied with that, at all, he definitely wanted to spoil his lover.

“Yeah… I’ll take 7XXL ones, please” He nods evilly, chewing his bottom lip and looking with eyes half shut at Aphelios who is desperately and with no success trying to say something, huffing angrily at Sett

“Thank you very much” Sett ends the call before he finally bursts out into giggles, Aphelios still giving him an extremely mad look, with arms crossed, letting angry noises escape him.

“What?” Sett says in bewteen his laughter “Told you I’m hungry”, “And how do you think I built up these?” Sett does his usual, flexing his bicep for Aphelios to roll his eyes, before they both started to laugh discretely. _It feels different, it’s truly something else this time_

But to be honest, Aphelios really admired Sett, such a strong dude, yet, _he is treating me like his beloved cat, ooooh am I really falling for him? He is super nice though, and those arms… embracing me to sleep… so warm….AAAh wake up Aphelios._ He fades out into his mind for a moment before coming back to reality again, _what was I doing? Yes, my pajamas_

Aphelios makes a few steps before falling on his knees, next to the bed, starts opening his suitcases where he very organizedly had everything packed, the night clothing being right on top, _perfect._

“Hey, watcha doing over there, lil one?”

_‘Lil one’ hah, I like that,_ Aphelios internally smiles before raising his head to respond to the question

“Well, just changing up to be more comfy in the bed, my pajamas are super soft, love ‘em”

Sett sighs profoundly, of course this will be a problem, also who the fuck older than 20 sleeps in pajamas, this only adds to the “lil one’s” cuteness. Sett pats the bed he is still standing on with one hand to grab Aphelios’s attention.

He gave him a surprised gaze from down under, curiously looking at Sett who is nodding? With a knowing look at him?

A lightbulb lights up inside his head after some good moments

“Oh, this is a small problem… You have nothing… And I can’t borrow you anything… especially after the last measurements….I see”

“Mhm… yup” Sett confirms the fact.

Well technically Sett wouldn’t have any problem, sleeping in his underwear only, but he can’t do that here… no, it’s too much and weird so he just continues to nod with one palm covering his smile.

_Think, Aphelios, Think…. Ahh_

”I know!”

Sett furrows his brow, stopping his head movements, _he knows?_

“I have a bathrobe, which is already big for my size… so it should probably fit you… at least?” His hand is rotating from the joint, doing in head aproximations

Sett laughs at that, _this dude is the best, I love him_. He ain’t used with staying in that, let alone try and sleep, but he’d do anything to stay with Aphelios, he just can’t help it, he’s too cute, he loves him and wants to cuddle into him and sleep for an eternity _hands wrapped around him, hugging him in my chest to feel his heartbeat into sleep….No Sett, don’t ruin this with your stupidity, he’s your friend now, stop being awkward._

Aphelios receives his laugh as a ‘yes’, proceeding to look for that… _where is it, come on… where did I put it…_ After almost ravaging through all his clothes and stuff, making an entire mess in his surroundings, everything laying on the floor in a huge disaster, _maybe he ain’t as organized as he thinks._

“There we go” He victoriously lifts up the white robe, with cats and hearts on it… _Who even buys those?_

But Sett isn’t about to complain, taking it and heading straight to the bathroom to change, surely Aphelios wouldn’t want him to it in his presence.

Once alone he starts thinking about everything, a tsunami of feelings hitting him hard… _this guy, hah, cute kitties though… his cuteness is insane, such an innocent baby… near someone like me…_ Sett again reminds himself about well… himself, how could someone like Aphelios even stand his presence… an annoying brat that cared only about himself… until now, hopefully.

Aphelios picked up the cue, excited he can waffle in his pajamas and relax on the bed soon… _with Sett? That guy… such an amazing man, strong, beautiful, charming, confident, expressive, yet he is sacrificing himself for…me._ Aphelios sighs profoundly thinking about himself… _a sad depression like me…I really like him, no… more…. do, do I love him?_ He silently stares at that idea, falling for someone who he just met? Feeling so secure in his arms… Feeling so protected in his presence… Feeling a growing unrest in his body whenever he talks, with his ears straight up, with his big eyes and his sly smiles and cocky grins. _I actually love him…_

His inner moment was interrupted by Sett’s rough voice, slowly approaching the him in his new clothing:

“You’re the dreamy type I see…”

Aphelios flinches at that, shaking his head and focusing on the tall vastayan who casually throws himself on the bed, a hand on his raised knee and the other behind his head, propped up by one of the large pillows, allowing his bicep to fill up the entire sleeve and watching Aphelios blankly looking at him…well not exactly at him more at his thick arm, almost drooling at that sight, luckily for him, it is interpreted as one of his many funny looks.

“Sooo, sir Aphelios… you ready to spend this night with me?” Sett’s eyebrows are dancing as he smiles dumbly at him, rubbing his back on the bedsheets below and exhaling in satisfaction…. _So comfy…_

They both smile from ear to ear as Aphelios nods with childish excitement, sitting on the other side of the bed on his elbows, spreading his legs, placing one of them on Sett’s considerably and proven larger ones, hoping he doesn’t mind this friendly gesture.

Of course Sett doesn’t, he’s itching for waaay more affection, but for now, he only asks:

“Friends now?” _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, I love you soo much_

“Best friends” _I love you, Sett_

They both laughed nervously, hoping they don’t reveal any of their true emotions.

The sun hasn’t risen yet, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I rlly like writing this, hope you enjoy reading it as well  
> There will clearly be more of them together in the following chapter  
> They cute af
> 
> Love y'all


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess i just ended it?  
> Idk

“6, perfect, you’re dead now moon buddy” Sett victoriously moved his pawn the said amount of spaces forward, Aphelios’s lacking even more behind now. Sett really didn’t expect him to have a childhood dream ‘roll the dice and move your plastic piece forward until someone wins’ game here in Piltover, packed there as if he’ll get to play it with somebody, also, how can a grown up man like him even want this?

But Sett couldn’t refuse such a pretty face and innocent smile, with eyes begging to accept, he can’t help it, he’ll do anything for Aphelios, plus, what was there left to do? And they can also sit down and talk ‘bout things.

And they chilled, discussing about themselves, talking about music, what preferences they have, how they got here, even telling stories of their pasts. Aphelios smiles marveled as he listened to Sett revealing how he was the problematic kid, hyperactive and very aggressive, getting into trouble numerous times for punching others, breaking rules… and people’s faces, having no future whatsoever, being his momma’s biggest love and disappointment at the same time, that until his cousin’s new girlfriend, Xayah, saw his dancing skills, learnt on the streets he spent most of his time, and so he discovered what talent he had for not just dancing, but singing as well, and since he always had good looks, one thing led to another…

“And here I am now, making my momma proud after winning, and spending my time with the nicest friend I’ll ever have”. Sett smiled as his large palm moved the pawn to the finish spot, winning for the 4th time in the row.

Aphelios hasn’t talked a lot, but he doesn’t mind, listening to Sett rant about all the crappiest things possible feels so nice, he can finally have to sit and do basically nothing and not be bugged for being passive, still, a thought is phantoming his mind… _he is so cool, I love him, he’s the best, I… I don’t deserve him… too shy… too weak… too scared… I should thank mother moon I get to spent some time in the presence of someone like him…_

A knock on the door was heard, interrupting their fun, they exchanged one intrigued look, before a rough voice was heard from behind the door, “Pizza delivery, open up”. _That reception lady might have struck again, after all they might be the only 2 idiots in the hotel this night_

Both relaxed hearing that, without any words needed, Sett jumped from the bed, walking nearby Aphelios, ruffling his hair energetically with1 hand and picking up his wallet with the other one.

“Don’t even think I’ll let you pay for anything”

To his surprise, Aphelios leaned into hit, like a cat in a desire for a petting session, clinging to the rough touch from Sett, pouting a little when sad moved away, chuckling nervously immediately after.

After Sett paid and told that guy he is not who he thinks he is, he returned to Aphelios with an entire stack in his hand, propped by his chest, he put a grin on, yelling ironically at Aphelios:

“I really hope these will be enough!”

A few minutes into it, it doesn’t seem so, sure Aphelios is at his 4 slice, barely holding on, ready to give up… Sett… opened his 4th box, showing no signs of slowing down, chewing loudly and speaking with his mouth full, not being a manners type of guy, sitting all relaxed on the bed, watching Aphelios on his knees on the other side… _so cute, I love him, ugh… I’m such a barbaric brute compared to him… come on Sett, you have to confess somehow, show you are different then what he thinks of you…_

Aphelios has his fair share of mental grinding, trying to order his feelings feel because, that touch shouldn’t have felt so good, that hug shouldn’t have felt so pleasing, watching Sett unleashed and pleased shouldn’t be so…arousing… feeling a growing tightness in his cute innocent pajamas pants… _Ok, Aphelios, you love this man to the moon and back, so be like him for him to love you back, be confident, strong, cool, be wild…_

”Hey... Aphelios” Sett interrupted both of their mental hazards to try and talk about the _real_ reason he was here, he gazed over Aphelios, seeing something peculiarly interesting… _a toy, a bunny plush?_

“What’s that?” Sett asked, raising his hand and pointing towards the table the toy was sitting on. It was in a pretty bad condition, a lot of sewing and patchwork being done to repair it

Aphelios turned his head, confused, then he instantly blushed, sighing strongly and painfully, before getting up to pick it, his legs sore from standing in the same position for so much.

He kept himself from crying, grabbing the white rabbit in his hand and turning to Sett, barely finding the words to express himself…

“I… it’s my lucky bunny…”

But he couldn’t handle it anymore, tears starting to roll down his red cheeks.

“It’s the only thing I ever had from my parents… they died when my sister and I were too small to remember… we were raised up by a music house, that’s how you know, I got here…” He sighed profoundly once again, feeling he should open up completely, getting back to the place he was before, keeping the toy in his hands in a strong grip, pressed against his chest, looking for a moment at Sett before continuing:

“It’s the only thing I have really, the only thing there for me when I cried at night to sleep each time I was bullied, mocked for being an orphan, for being… weak, sad or just nothing at all, each time I just… couldn’t see the light anymore, I always carry it around, for the moments I’m sad, cold, lonely, most of the times to be accurate…”, “To him I confess everything, to him I sing my newest song or just talk when nobody’s there for me… because there was never someone there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, almost to the point of getting used to it…if you’re curious, I haven’t even had yet… you know…

Aphelios clears his face with the back of his hands, watering his sleeves, ashamed he comes out so vulnerable and pathetic to the one he loves, still crying uncontrollably.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you with my sad existence, sorry for wasting your time, I… I…”

“No no no” Sett moves quickly, fuck everything, grabbing the lunari’s waste putting him on his lap to comfort him, his strong legs adding a lot of weight on top of his, Sett leaning back a little with Aphelios propped slightly against his chest, He rested his head on the smaller one’s, rubbing his cheek on his dark hair, his arms pushing Aphelios even harder into him in an ‘X’ cross hug, making sure he gets all the affection and care and love someone could ever get.

“It’s okay…moonbunny…you can cry on my shoulder now…. I’m here for you, I really care about you man! Don’t think like that, you’re an amazing person, you’ve endured so much, you’ve been hurt so many times, still you put a happy smile on and stand my presence…. I’m the biggest asshole compared to you and I wouldn’t have lasted nearly as much as you did, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met…” Sett sighed profoundly chewing on his hair and pulling Aphelios even harder into him

Aphelios calmed a bit, being surrounded by Sett, so much muscle, so much pressure, so much warmth, he melts into it, relaxing his muscles and letting his body get drunk in Sett’s smell, in Sett’s presence…

“Sett, no, I’m pathetic, and compared to you?... I don’t even deserve to live… you’re the strong one, you’re the better one, you deserved to win tonight and I’m glad this wish of mine became true”

Sett couldn’t bear hearing this, _he didn’t even want to win? For my stupid pride?_

He moved Aphelios from his lap, placing him on the bad to look in his eyes properly, resting one hand on his shoulder before he started to cry himself:

“Aphelios, I don’t even wanna hear it, I hate my life, I hate that I won, I hate all the glory, all the fame, all the attention, I hate myself for being so tempted by it. You think I’m some sort of center of the universe, everybody revolving around me? You think I get all the love from everyone? Fuck, I wish, people care for me as long as they can boost their self-image, all the time wanting to be in my presence, yet when I need someone, nobody is there”

Sett visibly got extremely angry, his tone got harsher, punching the bed with his fist with every key word. “And you think having sex is such a big accomplishment? You think being a virgin, to put it straight, is something to be ashamed of, no?! Then how about people paying you to get ‘fucked by the big boss’? How ‘bout people caring just for your body, and after the action’s done, they won’t even say a simple ‘I love you’?! Your bunny loves you, nobody truly loves _me.”_

“And you’re honest about your feelings, about your suffering, I have to hide myself behind a mask of being a confident, powerful and imposing man to be seen as just a fucking big meatshield with no feelings and no problems”.

Aphelios blushed again, ashamed, he himself judged Sett like that, and even more unfairly then many others, he looks down, afraid to see Sett crying.

“Why do I even bother, even you think the same way too” Sett said, defeated, once again.

So he gets straight up, the mattress below creaking at this sudden movement, before stepping slowly towards the window, resting his elbows on the wide sill, head in his hands, with tears still rolling down from his eyes, his clothing hanging down his arms, revealing his broad shoulders. There was perfect silence between them, only the sounds of their sobs and breaths being audible

Aphelios was feeling so bad for everything, He loved Sett so much, and still, they both had too many prejudices and premade ideas about themselves and each other.

But he is done with those, feeling Sett’s friction on his body, the sweat, the power grounding him in place, the attraction, they annihilated any reason in him, nerves addicted to this new sensation, craving for waaay more. 

_He_ has to break this cycle of suffering, he has to do the unthinkable to prove his love, to prove he’s worthy and with this itchy sensation spreading all around his body, pure lust takes over him, not thinking with his brain anymore, nor with his heart, but with his full on erection a bit more to the south.

So he gets up, with an almost evil smile one, eyes focused on Sett who is not aware of anything. He leans onto him, head rested on one of his shoulders, arm, inside his robe with the palm spread on the chest, where his heart was.

Sett stopped crying, unknowingly interpreting this nice gesture as a return of affection and care, sigh, he gathers up his soul, feeling it’s the right time to say it all:

“Aphelios, I lo-“

**Animal bite on the shoulder. Violent squeeze on the pec muscle.** _No remorse…_

“Aaaaaaaaaah” Sett cried out in the sudden pain, his legs almost collapsing down, still Aphelios showed no sign of stopping, even adding more force in to the point of almost tearing the flesh apart…that will surely leave a mark.

Sett got his act together, pushing Aphelios away from him, but not aggressively, he still didn’t wanna hurt him a bit.

With blood pumping through his veins, he turned his head at the lunari, opening his eyes into a confused expression to see…?

Aphelios with a blank stare at him, not blinking, eyes too focused, licking the blood on his lips, standing like a murderer ready to kill his victim.

Sett just looked at him, terrified, leaned back, desperately calling his name out:

“Aphelios”

“Aphelios?”

“Aphelios?!!?”

But he showed no emotion, no flinching, no movement

“Aphelios, wake up!”. With this, Aphelios finally mellowed his expression, watching Sett with sly, lustful, yet loving eyes.

“Wake me up…When I’m smart enough to care, about my rusty heart I swear” If Sett wasn’t already confused, he is completely in awe now, seeing Aphelios grabbing him by the wrist with one hand, whilst keeping the kitty robe in the other one, unpeeling it from Sett’s now _almost_ naked body.

Then the slender man gathered up his entire strength to push the paralyzed Sett onto the bed, his nerves not opposing to anything, not being able to react at anything. He collapsed onto the bed, the matress bouncing below him. Sett quickly move to a better position, crawling until he hit the bed frame, with his perfect looking and built body exposed and fearful of Aphelios.

“I will learn… you ain’t gonna be gentle a lot with me, whatever you do it’s all for me”

Sett just stood there, on his back, all tensed up, quietly asking, “Wha… What do you mean?”

Aphelios got on the bed as well, not blinking and not losing the sight of Sett

“I’m talking ‘bout the wonderin’, I’m talking ‘bout the little things, I’m talking ‘bout the hunger” Aphelios has a much more pleasing voice now, almost friendly, clawing up his fingers with the word ‘hunger’ for emphasis

“Give me love, ma love, ma love, ma love?” Aphelios walked on his knees until he got to Sett who had his legs wide open in confusion, the lunari placing both of his palms on them.

“I’m talking ‘bout the love…” For the first time he turned his head around his shoulder, showing signs he’ll continue and placing one of his knees on Sett’s exposed crotch, before returning his gaze even stronger than before

“…and pain” Aphelios rested all of his weight on that one knee, destroying the (of course) hard thing there, earning the loudest yelp from Sett, _music to his ears_. Aphelios leaned further onto him, balancing one hand on the vastaya’s fast beating heart, whispering slowly, prolonging every syllable

“It’s messing with my brain, ya know?”

But after that, his voice returned to normal, eyes returned to the same shyness as before, Aphelios returned to the same person he was before, smiling truthfully at Sett, looking at him with fear as well

“This isn’t about me though, Sett, it will be for you”

“Aphelios… wha… what do ya want?” Sett asked, calming a bit seeing Aphelios softer on him, but he ain’t soft at all with the hand sneakily doing work with Sett’s underwear, exposing his size to the hot air.

“I. Want. That. Fat. Cock. Of. Yours. In. My. Ass” Aphelios responded with resolve, articulating every word, continuing in the same way: “You’re gonna fuck me in the middle, where my heart’s supposed to be” He said, resting one hand on Sett’s chest and the other on his, balancing like that”

“Aphelios, no, you’re crazy, I can’t…” Sett responded, barely finding any words or anything…

Aphelios got mad again, running his fingers through Sett’s dense hair, before grapping it and lifting his head up violently, “No, Sett, you didn’t quite understand, you _will_ do it”

But this was crazy even for Aphelios, sighing loudly and going on with a much huskier voice:

“Sett, I know you love me and I love you too, you’re the only person I truly love and you’re the only one who cares about me… You showed me more affection and tenderness tonight than I was ever given in my entire whole life… You deserve to feel the same way as well…” Aphelios closed his eyes, before continuing with a lustful yet crying voice:

“You’ll get to free yourself on me… and you will enjoy it. And I’m not doing this for glory self-interest or any bullshit people fooled you around, I’m doing this because I care about you right now, more than anything on the Planet”, “So around me, you’ll get to be who you are, the arrogant, the cocky, the muscle-brain, the intimidating and the boss, ‘cause this is the ‘you’ I fell in love with in just 1 night”

A pressing moment of silence before Sett broke it, defeatedly that he has to do this, for Aphelios.

“…anything for you, moonbunny…” Sett got up, collapsing Aphelios onto bed with one hand, peeling that tight underwear off of him as well. Aphelios just stood there, on his back, lustful, with his eyes closed, awaiting to be hit by a train, _and he can’t wait for it_

“ _Destroy me”_

It was an order, an order Sett’s love _ordered_ him to follow, biting his lips and spreading out Aphelios’s buttcheeks to insert his cock. The man was crazy, someone who has never done it before, begging for it without anything, no prep, no nothing, and not by anyone, but by Sett, a mountain of a man.

Aphelios flinched at the feeling of being filled up, but he didn’t oppose anything, no resistance, taking it all in just one go, like a true masochist, he cried out in pain and happiness of this wonderful feeling, the sensation overpowering his nerves, brain, senses, all, he just wanted to lean even more into it.

“All in” Sett announces coldly

“Yes, sweetie, I’m ‘all in’ for your love” Aphelios responses cockily. Sett’s fat dick deep inside, it tore him apart, ripping all tissues… any man would have blacked out by this moment, but Aphelios was standing more sane than ever, demanding and craving even more:

“Now… fuck me to death…boss”. He was basically sweating his life out at this point, enveloped in heat, Sett’s smell while also enveloping the twitching cock deep inside him, hitting the all most sensitive nerves of places that shouldn’t ever be hit, moaning more profoundly as Sett begins to thrust energetically onto him.

“Pound your weight onto me… Sett… make a mess…” Both of their breathings being extremely accelerated, in desperate need for air. Sett obeyed the order given… still… he was cold… colder than ever, yes it does feel blissfully overwhelming, the tightness… the pressure… Aphelios tensing all of his muscles around his dick, basically fucking himself more than Sett does and any man would be sent in heaven (ironically) to abuse such a pretty little untried Lunari who surrenders all his body to him … yet… it’s cold…. No… nothing, nothing at all.

“Yeess… Sett…” Aphelios moans out, feeling his climax point approaching, calling Sett’s name repeated, begging for more, “COME ON, HARDER, HARDER, FASTER, COME ON SETT, DO IT

**_HARDER…”_ **

****

****

”No”

Sett pulled out, leaving Aphelios in his critical moment all empty, his cock aching from the pain. Sett leans onto him as the lunari finally opened his eyes due to this new voidy sensation, looking at Sett’s beautiful face he blushed instantly

“This… this might be me… but for others… and you …. You don’t love me Aphelios” Sett placed both of his palms on either side of Aphelios’s body, watching him intensely.

“You don’t love _this_ ‘me’… Aphelios…you loved the ‘me’ you created in just 1 day, the one who felt an urge to wish you good luck, the one who wanted to fuck everything and just comfort you, the one who stutters and mindlags whenever you look at him, whenever you speak, the nice one who wants to ease all your pain and cuddle into sleep, and the one who will do this…” Sett grabs Aphelios’s face, not even allowing him to speak

Before he kissed gently his forehead, pulling back for a moment for one genuine eye contact, mouthing sweetly “I love you”, before finally leaning onto one long sloppy wet and messy kiss, Aphelios totally giving all of his energy left for it. He was filling on fire from the overdriving feelings, lava flowing through his veins, this hemolovic fever for Sett, so overpowering, so painful, so good. He slams his arms on the vastaya’s side back, his fingertips far away from each other, pushing him even harder on himself.

And they went on, and on, tongues intertwining, fusing together in something perceivable but not capable of being expressed in words. Sett leaned more on Aphelios’s naked body, feeling him, the friction, the skin rubbing, the itch, the heat, the sweat, the smell.

Pulling out, after seemingly a one second lasting eternity, both gasped for air, breathing hard the molten air of the room. Laying down on the bed, Aphelios’ s eyesight was restricted only at Sett right above him, his thick hair covering one eye, ears straight up.

“I love you too, Sett, more than the idea of loving you, more than anything, I love you, beyond the material, beyond the bones and muscles, straight to your heart” He sighed profoundly, putting his legs on Sett’s body, hoping to collapse him down

“Come here, my big lovely cat…”

And the sound of the impact resonated in the room. Sett leaned over, completely covering Aphelios with his body in a blanket of warmth… so much weight, so much mass and pressure… hurts so bad, but it feels so good, being grounded and rooted, like a seed in the soil, waiting to grow up into a tree of love, pouring with affection and joy.

And for Sett, his precious moonbunny, right next to him, the borders of their own bodies blurring out, feeling him unmoving below, only the sound of his heartbeat, buried somewhere in there, Sett could only close his eyes, inhale and go where no other love goes, slowly forfeiting his consciousness to this.

Aphelios scratched the back of Sett’s ears, allowing him to relax completely, melting over him, all the muscle, all the heat, crushing him completely, rendering his body completely numb, his mind a last bastion of existence, before finally going into the deepest sleep, both lovers stopping every movement

Just as the skies turn green, dawn breaking in, ending this day forever.

* * *

Sound.

Light.

Pain.

_Ugh where am I? Wha..?_ Aphelios woke up, trying to open his eyes, the powerful midday light hurting him. His entire body is aching, an antimorphinic sensation, masochistic.

Sett snores profoundly into his neck, he remembers it all.

_Sett…_ He is now fully aware, Sett spooning him from behind with one heavy arm placed on his hip and the other under his neck, a ferm pillow to rest on. He sighed profoundly, thinking about last night, about how his heart was turned upside down for this radiating oven he loved so much. It was like a dream, no longer alone, Sett babying him throughout the night, clinging to the affection and tenderness given, but to be honest, it feels now like a _nightmare_ , because all dreams end and all bubbles pop, and by being allowed to dream, to taste this sweet feeling, everything will be sour without it now, because he can’t be with Sett, Aphelios lives in Targon, a world away from Ionia, with his sister, his own life, his own music, his own… reality…, Sett, Sett is nice, he is the best thing that ever happened to him, for just 1 night. He won’t be different to this, he is himself after all, he will still be a sad person, he’ll still be alone, but know there is a spark of memories inside him, a hope to carry around for when is too unbearable that nothing else works anymore.

So he gets out of Sett’s embrace, careful to not wake him up, standing up, his legs again unwilling to move, barely dressing up and getting to the window. 

He looked at Sett _…huh… such a nice guy… too bad I am the bad one…_ sighing deeply, audibly…

Sett grunted, breathing with his mouth open, Aphelios flinching at that noise.

“Good morning moonbunny, whassup?” He opened his eyes finally, looking straight at Aphelios’s…sad face.

“What’s wrong, my love, you cold? Come here”

“Sett… you said I was true about my feelings, and I want to live up to that, meaning…ah… I will miss you Sett” Somehow, Sett played out perfectly into that, he was so easy to read.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have 2 adjacent seats in the plane to Ionia and you can sleep all over me” Sett said, innocently unaware of anything.

“No Sett, there will be… no us, no me in Ionia, no you in Targon, this is our goodbye, I love you Sett but, we can’t…” Aphelios barely found his words, hurting the one he loved like this, he can’t look into his eyes, he is too ashamed of himself.

Sett’s heart fell to the ground, breaking into pieces, shattered.

“Aphelios? Why, I love you, who cares, we can finally get to be happy, together, I want to live with you, fo-re-ver, why are you doing this to me?” Sett started to cry, anxious and angry at the same time, confusing all emotions.

“No Sett-“ Aphelios argued.

“NO SETT WHAT?”, “I Went and fucked up all things about myself, and I am willing to sacrifice anything for you, I even ‘raped’ you so you can have a peaceful image about everything in your stupid way of thinking and now you can’t? Because it violates your lazy way of life?”, “I guess you were right yesterday, _loving **you** is a losing game, _and I’m done wasting my heart playing it _”_

Those words were harsh, Aphelios bursting out in tears, helplessly looking at Sett:

“Do you really... mean that?” He cried even harder, sliding his back down the wall, hiding his head in between his knees

Sett realized how rude he was, of course he didn’t mean it, he loved Aphelios more than everything on this cursed world, jumping from the bed to comfort his love, sitting next to him. Sighing before speaking about

“It’s okay, Aphelios, I’ve learned to love you, I will learn to lose you, maybe it will be better like this, but know this, I will always love you, I will always keep this memory of you in my mind and I will never forget you, my precious moonbunny, I love you”

“I love you too Sett, knowing you will be in me, I will always be at peace, you will always be at peace, let’s just let it go” He mysteriously got up, walking towards the bed, picked his…

_…his toy..._

“I want you to have this” He threw his plush rabbit at Sett, being caught effortlessly.

“But, won’t you need it?” Sett asked, extremely confused at Aphelios’s intentions

He smiled in return: “No, I have my big kitten now, I have you… in my soul”

Sett got up as well, completely touched, swaying his head from his neck, tensing his cheek muscles before bursting out in the widest smile possible, grabbing Aphelios in what will be their last touch

“I love you man, you are the best”

“We are the best, kitten, I love you too”

* * *

2 planes flew in opposite direction. _Home…_

* * *

The crowd is cheering loudly, Ionian air, a fresh breeze, the whole nation gathering up to host the contest tonight, such energy, such an awesome vibe, Ionia finding the balance of their natural ways of life that lasted for millennia with the mood of the current days.

The stage was built in the trunk of a big tree, wavered to grow in such matter, smoke coming out from it’s branches, clouding up the vision, a large figure approaching from behind.

Once everything cleared up, Sett, the show’s host, appeared in a perfect costume was visible, showcasing all of his best feature from head to toes, a visible and delicious contrast between his wild ruffled hair and pointy ears and his debonair presence.

“Y’all ready for tonigh’?” He screamed up at the public, cheering being their response, people loudly screaming, lights illuminating in color everyone

“I can’t hear ya” Sett put a smirk on his face, frowning and shruggin’ his shoulders, “Am I really alone tonight?”

“No Sett…”

* * *

It was as chilly winter day, Sett stood on his window’s sill, looking at the sky, he was holding the toy Aphelios gave him, gently playing with it in his palms. Life was peaceful for him, he lives in a big house with a big courtyard with his momma, enjoying his seemingly perfect life, the fame and the glory, he was the same arrogant, the same obnoxious person, annoying everyone with his careless attitude cockiness and everything he put a trademark on, still… at night… a deep wound spills on his heart, a wound unrepairable, unhealable.

His slumber was interrupted by his ma shouting from the other room at him

“Settrigh! A friend of yours is here”

_Friend, who? Rakan should come tomorrow…_ He furrowed his brow and got up, cracking his neck and fingers

The door opened with a creak, and he couldn’t believe his eyes

Aphelios stood there for a moment, with a suitcase that he drops violently on the floor, and with a resolve in his face and voice:

“Fuck everything I ever said, come here, _Settrigh” he actually never knew his real name until his now, mocking him with the tone._

* * *

The crowd went nuts as a white hand was placed on Sett’s shoulder, a slimmer physique in the same fashion stepping from behind. Aphelios gazed at him profoundly:

“You’re never alone” he spoke in the microphone afterwards, mouthing for only the 2 of them:

‘my cat’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the europeans got the references here.  
> Won't upload regularly, idk what to do with this


End file.
